This invention relates generally to the field of floating devices capable of supporting a person at the surface of water in a pool, such as a buoyant pad, chair or cylindrical float, and more particularly to such devices in combination with means to direct pressurized streams of fluid, such as a water or water and air mixture, against the body of the person supported by the device, where the means to direct the pressurized fluid streams is separated a short distance from the body and is adjustable relative to the body of the user.
The therapeutic and relaxation effects of subjecting pressurized streams of water or water/air mixtures against a person's body are well known, and tub or small pool structures commonly referred to as personal spas, such as sold under the brand name JACUZZI, are well known. Such structures typically provide molded seating regions to support one or more users and a plurality of nozzles directed at differing locations within the structure to deliver pressurized, aerated water into the body of water in the spa and against the body of the user. The structures are typically provided as self-contained, stand-alone units or are formed as an adjunct structure to a larger swimming pool structure. These spa structures are relatively expensive and therefore many swimming pool owners cannot enjoy the benefits of a personal spa since they opt not to expend the additional funds. Several portable or individualized devices have been developed which provide the spa effect to an individual floating in a swimming pool in a relatively inexpensive manner. For example, Bryant in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,944 provides a buoyant chair having nozzles directed toward the person occupying the chair, the nozzles releasing streams of water and air mixed together. The plumbing for the chair is connected to a pool water heater and a booster pump is required to provide the pressure to force the heated water from the nozzles. McKay in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,822 teaches a floating lounge chair frame which in one embodiment directly supports a standard pool lounge chair or in another embodiment has webbing or other supporting means incorporated directly therein to support the user, the frame of the lounge chair being apertured to provide pressurized water streams. Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,781 shows a floating lounge pad, the pad being formed of a buoyant material and containing a hollow interior passageway with apertures on the upper support surface of the pad through which pressurized fluid is emitted directly against the body of the user.
These known devices all suffer from the drawback that either the user's body is directly supported by webbing or other means which interfere with, diffuse or completely block the flow of the pressurized fluid stream or that the user's body is in direct contact with the apertures or nozzles in the structure providing the pressurized fluid. In either event the therapeutic and relaxation effects of the pressurized stream are greatly diminished. In all the known devices, the pressurized fluid delivery means is fixed relative to the body support component of the device, such that the user cannot adjust the location of the apertures or nozzles for maximum benefit or enjoyment. To obviate these problems, the invention at hand provides a buoyant body support structure which supports the user in the water which in one embodiment minimizes the total contact area between the user's body and the support structure, or which in another embodiment having a greater area of contact for supporting the user provides for a region of non-contact in the area where the pressurized fluid streams are directed. The invention provides a fluid distribution structure for directing plural streams of pressurized water or a water/air mixture against the user's body which is distinct and separated a short distance from the support structure, such that there is no direct contact between the user's body and the fluid distribution structure. The invention further provides a structure where the fluid distribution structure is adjustable relative to the body support structure so that the pressurized streams can be directed to different areas of the user's body.